


Two Kings

by elvenwanderer



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenwanderer/pseuds/elvenwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil-galad and Oropher have a frank and short conversation about the upcoming Last Alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Kings

Oropher and Gil-galad shared a significant look as they walked between the tents of their shared camp. The Noldorin King looked over his shoulder at his herald, dutifully walking a few steps behind him as ever. “If you would give Oropher and I a few minutes, we would be appreciative, Elrond.” Oropher gave his eldest son a look similar to the one Gil-galad sent Elrond.

Elrond glanced at the prince next to him and they walked off together. The two Kings moved towards a small rock outcropping where Oropher sat on a shorter boulder and Gil-galad leaned against a taller one, putting a leg up to steady himself. Gil-galad waved in a circular motion, ordering his guard, now mixed with Oropher's own, to surround them. These elves would be just out of hearing distance if the two of them were relatively quiet. They were as alone as the two Kings could be.

“Have you ever fought in a battle like this?”

“One where the fate of entire peoples hang in the balance?” Gil-galad took a deep breath. “I believe I have to say no, my reign has been predominantly peaceful.”

Oropher nodded and rubbed a spot on his boot. His memories were of Doriath and the… chaotic… battles of the First Age, memories _this_ Noldorin King could not have. “I do not think I need to tell you, my friend, that you and I will be... tested.”

“I believe you mean targeted?” Gil-galad's grey eyes met Oropher's brown ones, a small sardonic grin on his features. Oropher nodded slowly. The dark-haired elf sighed and leaned against the rock, looking up at the sky. Silence fell.

“I have looked my last upon the Greenwood, Ereinion. I will not come back from this.”

Gil-galad stiffened from the use of that name coming from the Sinda as well as the… almost _comfortable_ tone in his words. The sentiment struck a chord within him, however. Frankness should be met with frankness. “Nor I.”

There was quiet again for nearly a minute. Gil-galad asked about Thranduil. Oropher shook his head again. “He does not say anything, nor do I bring it up, but I think he tries to hide it from his consciousness. And Elrond?”

“He tries to be cheerful and optimistic of the ages to come, but I know he is aware.” This time it was Gil-galad who shook his head. “But I have named no heir.”

Oropher turned and looked back at him. “Even knowing what will happen to you? Whyever not?”

“Elrond and I spoke of it, as have I with Galadriel,” he smiled ruefully. “I even sent out riders in search of Macalaurë Fëanorion, but as ever, he does not wish to be found.” His smile fell. “Elrond does not believe our people should swear fealty to a Peredhel... as for Galadriel, however... her ambition seems to have tempered with time.” A pause. “They both understand what this” - he touched a knuckle to his circlet, the only thing he currently wore to show his rank - “would mean, Galadriel more than anyone, I imagine. I should rather leave my people without a successor than force this upon either of them.” Oropher acknowledged the wisdom in such a decision. “You and I, Oropher....”

“I know.” Oropher paused and met Gil-galad's steely glance with his own. “When it comes down to it, to the end, we need to protect Elrond and Thranduil. They will try to do everything they can to defend us.”

“I cannot avoid Elrond,” Gil-galad murmured. “He hovers... and if we intentionally send the two of them away or force them to stay, we will alert the rest of our… intentions.” He gestured to the distance where Elrond was pacing outside the ring of guards. 

Oropher gave him a small smile. “My son usually behaves similarly but I believe he is trying to avoid looking like it around Elrond.” Another pause. “I fear for him sometimes. He worries too much and does not like to take risks.”

“Perhaps because his father takes too many?” The Noldo grinned at his friend though Oropher rolled his eyes.

“I do not like to sit idly by while others suffer,” he commented sardonically. He smiled for a moment before his mien turned serious again. “But are we agreed, Ereinion?”

At that moment, Thranduil pushed past one of the Sindarin guards and came towards his father, Elrond a few feet behind him at not hearing either King's refusal to the Prince's approach. Oropher inhaled and shared an amused glance with Gil-galad, knowing their time to talk candidly was now over. Though he was smiling, Gil-galad touched a fist over his heart in promise.


End file.
